Startpoints
Startpoints '''are specific coordinates setup to allow users to jump to. There is a startpoint that can not be deleted or modified. This is setup by Utherverse and is without modifications setip as the default entry point, however this can be modified by the property owner. Startpoints can be used to link up properties and setup specific jump points. They can also be used by the property owner to quickly jump to a location within a property. Lastly startpoints are part of the URL to a property. This is important to allow users to jump to that point if you share the correct url to them. =How to setup a startpoint= You recently received, was gifted, bought and/or got transferred a new layout but when you enter you only see the basic property? And what should you do now? Please follow this step by step guide on how to setup a startpoint for your new acquired property! First of all you would want to check if the new layout applied. Enter the property ingame and perform the following steps: '''Step 1: Open the prop editor, click on the downward arrow on your top righthand menu: A new menu pops up, now select the Prop-Editor: Step 2: Now that you have the Prop-Editor open you should see the following, and click on the LIST button as shown below: This will open the following menu: Step 3: If this menu has props in it then, most likely the new layout has been applied correctly. If there are no props listed you will have to reapply the layout, or contact the designer of the layout. You have discovered that you have props so how to setup a correct startpoint so you will see the amazing creations? Step 4: Select a prop from the list, simply click on any of the props you see (it does not really matter which prop, in most cases) in the example below I choose to select a court floor. You also see that I highlighted certain coordinates. X Y and Z, write these down on a piece of paper, you will need these later on! THIS SHOULD BE THE COORDINATES OF THE PROP IN YOUR ZABY/PROPERTY NOT THE COORDINATES IN MY EXAMPLE! Step 5: Select to create a new Prop, click on the button to add a prop. This will open a new menu, then select a prop from the list you get, in this example I have chosen a Air Conditioner, and then press Create. This will create the prop in front of you. (The Air Conditioner is most likely best to choose if you do not understand much about props or decorating) Step 6: Once you pressed the create, you will have the Air Conditioner picked as the main object, now browse to the SCRIPT TAB at the top of the Prop-Editor. And then select in the list the script, Move To Location. Step 7: You will see in the below the script some input fields, again X Y and Z. If you remember earlier we written down these coordinates. Now fill in X and Z EXACTLY the same as you written down. As for Y add up 1000 to the number you written down. (If you written down 10000, you will enter 11000 for Y, if you written down -500, you will enter 500 for Y etc.) Then you can close your Prop Editor by pressing X. Step 8: Now if done all correctly, you should be able to hover your mouse over the airco and see your mouse cursor change into a door. If this happens click on it. You should now teleport to the zaby/property as the layout you expect. (Sometimes you will not land on a solid prop, but you still see all the props you just keep falling, if this happens go back to STEP 4 of this guide and pick a different prop as your basic coordinates) Step 9: You landed successfully at the new layout! Congratz, now how to setup a startpoint so you will not have to go through the above ritual? First of all walk to the location you want people to enter the zaby/property. Then we open again the main menu, but this time we select the Startpoint Manager. This will open up the following menu: Step 10: Setting up a new startpoint, type in how you want the new startpoint to be called, I chose entree as name, but you are free to choose whatever name you want, then click the SET button. Step 11: After you added the new startpoint, you need to set the startpoint up; In between the following steps you need to rightclick the startpoint you want to set!; A) First click once on, Set to currecnt location, this will setup the startpoint to where your avatar is currently standing. B) Secondly, Set as default entry point, this will make anyone entering the place go to that location. C) Thirdly, Set as landmark entry point, this will make anyone using landmarks to get to place to get to that location. D) Then press close of the startpoint manager. To test if you done all this correctly, please press f5, or go back to another zone and return. You should end up at the location you set as the startpoint. What if you still are unable to set your startpoints what should I do? Firstly, contact the decorator/ person who gave/sold/gifted you the layout, they will most likely be able to help you set a startpoint. If you still are experiencing troubles with startpoints and others are not able to help you, you can always go to: http://support.utherverse.com/ and ask for additional help or contact a tech volunteer/staff for help in game. Category:Support Category:User Interface